Crusader of Wind
by HolsetySage
Summary: FE4 fanfic.This is the story of Levin, the prince of the snowy kingdom of Silesia.When faced with the issue of successor, the descendant of a legendary hero flees as a bard.From here, he plays an essential role in guiding the continent of Judgral to peace


Crusader of Wind

Chapter One: Boredom and Fear

Through his window, Levin could see two people having sex. They were at it for the fifth time this week—well, at least to Levin's knowledge. Below them in the street was a troupe of bards and dancers playing their song. The melodies drifted into Levin's window, very exhilarating and festive. He'd put up with the cold Silesian temperature to hear those tunes, the music of freedom.

He couldn't resist it anymore, so he went over to his dresser and retrieved his flute. He'd been playing it more and more recently, and was beginning to get quite good. Levin tried his best to play the same song as the bards outside, but he just couldn't get it right. It wasn't long before the group packed up and prepared to leave. Before they went, they counted the amount of money they had made. It clearly wasn't much, but they were jubilant as they finished. They went into a nearby restaurant, likely to celebrate.

Some people got to have all the fun.

Prince Levin of Silesia, on the other hand, was stuck indoors yet again. It was good in a way; he didn't have to put on all those heavy winter clothes, and could instead feel the nice heat of the castle. Silesian winters were quite cold, after all. But, there was little to do in the castle. Practicing his magic was only mildly entertaining, reading disinterested him, and he could only play the flute for so long.

He sighed, looking again to across the street. Those two were now asleep together. In the middle of the day, even. On closer inspection, he noticed that it wasn't the same girl from yesterday.

Some people get to have all the fun.

Depressed at the great lives of his subjects, Levin decided to take a walk around the castle. As he went down the hall, a maid was dusting one of the paintings. She was maybe a year younger than him, and quite a sight at that. She had a small stepladder with her, which she went up on the dust the neighbouring, higher piece. Levin stopped to "look at the painting."

When the maid descended, she shot Levin a warm smile. "Hello your majesty! How are you this afternoon?"

"Great, thanks... Just lookin' at the picture."

The maid giggled. "That's very casual speech, my lord."

Levin laughed. That was how the bards spoke. "Just trying something new..."

"Well, I like it. It reminds me of those musicians you always hear on the streets. Well, I'll talk to you later, sir."

With that she gave a small curtsy and was off. Levin couldn't help but watch her go, his eyes leaning down. He sighed at the fact that she knew that dialect. Even the maid got out more than him.

Just then, two women came down the hallway. They were sisters, and two of the most beautiful Pegasus Knights in all of Silesia. "Hey, Ferry and Mahnya." Levin smiled and approached them. "How are you ladies this afternoon?"

"We are fine, Prince Levin." Mahnya replied politely. "And you?"

He shrugged. "Can't complain." Even though that was a lie, he decided not to bother saying he was bored out of his mind.

"Queen Rahna actually asked us to find you." Ferry said. "She has some time off, and would like to have a magic session with you."

Levin groaned. While he welcomed the notion of something to do, he didn't really feel like studying, even if it was generally more fun than other tutorage. "Did she say I have to?"

"Prince Levin," Mahnya began with a lecturing tone, "studying under Her Majesty is a great honour, one that you should be proud and eager to accept! You have sacred blood running through your veins, the blood of the crusader Sety! You need to utilize your potential, to become the best you can be!"

He sighed. "Trust me, I know...But geez, you're telling me that you'd be eager to 'utilize your potential' if you were in my shoes?"

"It's no different than me striving to be the best knight. I was told I had great potential in training, and so I worked to be the best. Look at me now."

That was a rather good example. Mahnya was the highest ranking Pegasus Knight in all of Silesia, due to all of her hard work and training. The only other person who came close to her supremacy in riding and airborne combat was Pamela. But she was too stuck-up and arrogant for Levin's taste—not to mention that she wasn't even _that_ attractive. He preferred Mahnya, who was very kind, noble, and nurturing. Plus, she looked great in her uniform.

Levin sighed, giving in. It wasn't hard to give in to Mahnya. "When did she want me to meet her?" He exasperated.

"As soon as you get this message; in other words, right away," Ferry concluded. "And she'll be going over fire magic, just to let you know."

"Fire magic?" Levin frowned. "That's the worst!"

"Well, all great mages should know the basic three." Levin turned to see his father standing there.

"Your highness." The sisters said in unison.

"Good afternoon to you both." The king hobbled towards them. Levin's father was getting on in years, which was apparent. The man was somewhat old even when Levin was born, and that was eighteen years ago. Even the king's youngest brother, Maios, was old enough to be Levin's father.

"Hello dad." Levin said casually.

"Levin...trying to get out of magic practice?"

"I'm not _trying_ to get out of it...I just don't feel like going."

The king sighed. "Levin..."

There was a slight silence, which was broken by Mahnya clearing her throat. "If you will excuse us, excellencies, Ferry and I have some flying to do."

"Do try your best." The king smiled to them. "We rely on your excellent talents to keep this nation great."

"Of course, sire. I thank you for the compliment." Mahnya and Ferry each bowed their heads to the king, and then walked past them.

Levin watched them go, jealous of the freedom of the Pegasus Knight. Flying around in the sky just seemed like the epitome of a carefree life.

"Well, I guess I should be off to see mother..."

"Levin, stay for a moment, please."

"Yes?"

The king sighed. "You know, I am a very lucky man. I married into the blood of our nation, to the descendant of Sety the Crusader. Not many men are worthy of such a thing.

"Not many are lucky enough to be married into it, but even fewer are lucky enough to be _born_ into it, Levin. And as the successor to the holy wind magic of Holsety, you will one day inherit this nation."

Levin cringed. The idea of that much responsibility made him rather nervous. "Seriously? I'm not sure I can do that...I mean I don't know how to rule a kingdom...politics are tricky." He closed his eyes. "I don't know if I'm experienced enough, you know? I mean, how about Uncle Daccar? Or Uncle Maios? They'd be better kings than I would."

The old monarch laughed. "Levin, they don't know how to look after the people! They aren't worthy of the Silesian throne."

Levin opened his eyes and held out both hands to his sides. "And I am?"

"More so than them." Levin sighed as the king continued. "Like you said, you are inexperienced. With a little practice, I think you'll make a fine king."

Levin gave a small laugh. "Kinda tricky to practice being a king, don't you think?"

"It isn't about practicing in the role of king, but to learn of some political functions. Do some sort of work towards our kingdom, whether it be addressing civilian concerns or something within the castle." At the look of Levin's rejection, the king added, "It would give you something to do."

Levin scratched the back of his head. "You noticed, huh?"

"Well, you never used to play your flute unless you got bored. And, I've heard it a lot more recently. I can honestly say, you are getting good."

The king wore a warm smile, which Levin returned. "Thanks Dad. Well, I really should be getting to that practice now...I'll see you later."

"Yes, run along now."

Levin gave him a wave as he went, and began to run to make it in time. The last thing he needed was another responsibility lecture from his other parent.

* * *

"You're certain he's ready, Queen Rahna?"

"Levin is very capable. And if he has difficulties, I will be here to help him."

"My Queen, he has only recently entered the political scene. I feel that is not ready to wear the crown of Silesia."

Queen Rahna sent an angry glare at Daccar. "My dear brother-in-law," she began, "while your input is highly valued, it will be ultimately my decision. Levin will rule; that is that."

The duke met her gaze, slightly taken aback from its intensity. Maios then spoke, interrupting the stare down. "We know that it is the will of our brother, but we feel that the prince just isn't ready! Rahna, this is for the good of the nation!"

She lowered her head and sighed. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Allow us to govern until he is capable of ruling."

Rahna jerked her head up. "Absolutely not." She snapped.

"Levin cannot be king!" Daccar roared. "Look at him! Honestly look at him, Rahna! He is the most immature boy I've even seen! He just sits around the castle, doing nothing all day! And then he complains about being bored! Take the last few days for example. He has just moped around, ignoring his commitments to this nation! One would think that a true king would have some ambition!"

Rahna rose, holding back her tears. "Give him some credit, you swine! His father just died! He shows more humanity than you!"

Daccar could not compete with her presence now. He grunted, and then stormed out of the room. Maios simply sighed and shook his head. "We are opposed to this, Rahna. Do not underestimate our peerage."

"Is that a threat, Maios?"

"No, not really." The duke shrugged. "I'm just letting you know."

Maios left in a calmer fashion than his brother, showing much less frustration. But then again, he hadn't overstepped his bounds as much as Daccar. Hence, there wasn't as much tension between him and the queen.

Rahna took a seat once more, letting her tears flow. She was glad that Levin had not been invited to this meeting. Not only would hearing all of the criticism hurt him, but he hated to see his mother cry--Nor any woman, in fact. He would need to be a strong king, one capable of dealing with the pressures of his uncles.

Rahna had faith that he would be able to handle it.

"Mahnya, where is Levin now?"

"I am unsure, Queen Rahna. But, Ferry is with him. He's likely still in the castle at least."

Rahna loved her son, and would happily defend him in any situation. But despite her adamant stance, she agreed with the dukes; Levin was not yet ready. However, his ascension would make the people happy; put them at ease with the king's passing. She would be there for him, to guide him in the right direction.

At the very least, those men couldn't be allowed to be given power. They could not be allowed to have any sway over Levin's reign.

"Mahnya, could you go and get Levin for me...please?"

"Certainly, your highness."

With that, Mahnya left, leaving Rahna alone in the meeting room. "Great God of Wind, Holsety," she whispered. "Let my son become as glorious in your eyes as he is in mine..."

* * *

Levin was in his usual spot, sitting next to the window, eying the outside enviously. But with his father's passing, everyone was in a gloomy mood. Therefore, looking at the outside world wasn't as fun as it used to be.

He didn't necessarily want Ferry there; not that he disliked her company, but he just didn't want to be around anyone at the time.

His father was dead. He would receive no more sagely wisdom from the man. He'd get no more tips about being a king from someone who had the job. He was to be thrust into the position, to be made the ruler of Silesia.

He would decide the fates of those people he watched outside.

Levin sighed and shuddered simultaneously. Ferry then stood.

"Prince Levin, is something wrong?"

He felt like saying 'everything,' but instead answered oppositely. "Nothing, really...just thinking."

"Well sir, perhaps you should close that window. It is rather cold after all."

Levin considered it. It wasn't like the bards were even playing. He then shook his head. "Why don't we just go for a walk?"

"Of course."

They strode around the castle quietly. Levin was trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't think of anything. Thankfully, Ferry was doing the same thing, and did a better job of it than he.

"You know, I haven't actually heard you play your flute before, Levin."

He was thankful that she didn't throw an honorific in there. He needed a colloquial discussion right now. "You haven't?"

"No...Although I've heard that you're very talented."

"Well, I don't know how good I am...but thanks." He smiled to her, which was very difficult to do in his current mood. "You know, I could play a tune some time for you."

Ferry smiled back. "I would enjoy that. I think we could all use a cheery song right now."

Normally, such a comment would suck Levin back into all of the emotions. But for some reason, he didn't feel too bad. What she said actually did make sense.

Levin stopped when he saw his uncle walking towards them. Ferry bowed her head to the man. "Good day, Duke Daccar."

"Knight." He replied coldly. He gave Levin a warm, albeit fake, smile. "My dearest nephew, how fare you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you holding up?"

He sighed heavily. "I've been better, but I think I'm alright." His eyes then took on a certain look, one of strange deceptiveness. "Levin, how are you feeling about ruling a nation? It is a great responsibility."

"I'm...aware of that."

"Yes, well..." He cleared his throat. "The pressures may be too much for you. I would be very pleased to help advice your decisions. You know, I helped your father with many things."

Yeah, right. Levin's father had only sought Daccar's counsel when he truly had no one else to turn to. He'd even gone to Levin first on some occasions. And why was he addressing Levin as he would a child? Daccar was clearly trying to manipulate him, assuming that Levin was an easy puppet to get his hand into.

But, he wasn't giving Levin enough credit.

"Uncle, I appreciate the offer, but I think I can handle this. And if not, mother is there to help me." Of course, the second comment was the only one with meaning; Levin didn't even feel like he could play a successful note right then.

This changed Daccar's mood entirely. "Nonsense! You are unfit to rule this kingdom! I do not agree to your ascension in the least bit!"

"Duke Daccar!" Ferry gave him a steely gaze. "You will show more respect to his highness!"

"And _you_ will not give me orders, wench!" Daccar then gave Ferry a shove, making her bump into the wall.

"Ferry! Daccar, apologize right now!"

Daccar scoffed. "Well, you're assuming the role of king rather nicely, aren't you? Let me tell you, Levin, that I'm serious when I say I don't agree with this. You should not be ruling this nation, understood?"

Levin couldn't muster up a response to those accusations. That was partly because he was unsure of their truth.

"Is there a problem, Duke Daccar?"

Daccar turned around, revealing Mahnya to them. "No, nothing in the least." He then shot Levin an angry glare, and continued to walk.

"The queen wishes to speak with you, Levin." Mahnya said. Levin simply nodded, and made his way on his own.

On his way, he had much to think about. Mostly, about what Daccar had said. Was Levin truly unfit to replace his father?

* * *

Several nights later, Levin paced his room in the dark. So much had happened since his uncles met with his mother. First, Daccar had assumed control over Zaxon Castle and its surrounding area, in a formal protest to Levin's succession. A few days later, Maios had travelled north to the Thove District, again assuming control over the region. He had brought a high amount of troops with him as well. Each duke had the legal power to make such moves, seeing as how no violence was used. They each also officially governed those areas, although they were normally just run by a consul. All of this was to spread anti-support propaganda against Levin.

The part that bothered Levin the most was that the subject of military was being brought into the whole troubling equation. Both men had begun to amass armies, which could not be a good thing in any instance. What was even worse about the situation was that the second ranked Pegasus Knight, Pamela joined with the dukes. She accompanied Daccar to Zaxon, and sent a rival of Ferry's, Deet'Var, to Thove with Maios. Symbolically, Mahnya staying with them in the capitol was a very good thing.

If they were to attack, what then? Could the forces in Silesia fend off those who followed the dukes? At the very least, the people would be dragged into a foolish war that Levin would be blamed for. What would he do if his people suffered to the flames of war?

This was too much. Levin's official crowning was in a few days, and what would happen then? Would Maios and Daccar launch an attack in hostile disagreement? Either way, they would stand opposed to anything Levin did, and shine a horrible light on it to the masses. Even if it was a good thing, his uncles would take any of its downsides and make it seem downright horrible. Such things would reflect on the new king, making the people hate him. Even his mother, as his official adviser in all of it, would be tarnished.

But then again, Levin would get most of it. He, as the new king, would be able to be judged. He definitely would be viewed as a poor ruler, and that would reflect on Rahna. Being the one telling him what to do, or agreeing with his ideas, would make her be a supporter of the new, horrible king.

But, if she were to be in complete control, then there would be a bias. The population adored Queen Rahna, who was caring and gentle. She had unquestionable charisma, and all of Silesia was honoured to have her as queen. If she was to rule, they would have no objections. Plus, she'd be a great ruler anyway.

Levin couldn't just give her the throne though. He couldn't think of any way out of this. He then went to his window, still open, and noticed the bards playing a midnight song. It was very sad and glum, and had the dancers omitted. It just wasn't the kind of thing that people danced to.

He then made up his mind. Levin went to his dresser and retrieved his flute. Studying the bards' clothing, he was able to put together a convincing outfit. Before long, he was outside in the street, passing by his favorite band.

Levin tossed them a few coins as he passed, and then stopped to listen as the whole song finished. An idea then came to mind. "Hey, do you guys mind if I join in the next one?"

The harpist nodded. "Sure thing, man. We don't mind playin' with ya."

Levin nodded, and happily played the next song with them, despite it being a sad one. When one of them said he was pretty good at the end of it, he smiled deeply and blissfully.

Prince Levin had vanished into the night. Levin the Bard had just begun his journey. It would be one not based on music, but of hardship, destiny, and the ultimate cause of freedom.


End file.
